


A Downward Sense of Direction OR Why Log Poses Are Round: Redux

by justira



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-25
Updated: 2006-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Zoro's sense of direction doesn't fail him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Downward Sense of Direction OR Why Log Poses Are Round: Redux

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Downward Sense of Direction _OR_ Why Log Poses Are Round: Redux  
> **Rating:** G  
> **Word Count:** 100  
> **Pairing:** Nami, Sanji/Zoro  
> **Notes:** Written for the "Sense" challenge at [lj]onepieceyaoi100, which I twisted slightly sideways to sense (of direction). I like this one because I think I did a pretty decent punchline and managed to interpret the theme in a relatively unique way. Also, I like making Zoro NOT the clueless one.

Nami's sense of direction is unerring. Thus, she watches Zoro and Sanji exchange a particularly fervent round of violence and vitriol with something resembling amazement.

Zoro's never _completely_ failed to arrive at a fight, albeit usually after a few hours and several dozen wrong turns. Nami's generally there to punch him upside the head, even if all Luffy does is nod in solemn understanding.

But Nami's internal compass says Zoro may actually have found his way to _this_ battle in time to throw the first punch.

Maybe she shouldn't be that surprised.

Falling requires no sense of direction at all.


End file.
